


I'm Gonna Blow Your Mind

by MorganasCrow



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blow Jobs, Boys Kissing, Concerts, Kissing, M/M, Musicians, Public Blow Jobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-04-04 07:42:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14015526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganasCrow/pseuds/MorganasCrow
Summary: Arthur's band has their first performance... And Merlin helps him with the tension...





	I'm Gonna Blow Your Mind

Morgana finished her makeup and checked her clothes – leather trousers, cowboy boots, knot tied Tshirt with Boris Karloff. She wore heavy black eyeshades, her long black tresses with bright red stripes were framing her pale face like the curtains around the gothic window. She had some time to finish and she was choosing whether she should wear some kind of belt or not. In the end she just took her belt chain and adjusted it to the trousers. At the same moment she heard a honk from the outside. She slipped out of her apartment and – still putting her earrings on – ran down the stairs, her friends beckoning her on the way. She jumped into Merlin‘s cabriolet and greeted Merlin and Gwen. Then she snuggled against Morgause‘s shoulder, kissing her neck. Morgause laughed as Merlin throttled and they rode towards the club.

 

Arthur was in the club with guys, preparing stuff. They were checking and tuning the instruments, debating the last details of the playlist – it‘s shown that because of some new town paragraph the performance must end before 11 pm and they weren‘t the headliners, so they had to cut it a bit. Percy and Gwaine were preparing the instruments, Leon was helping the sound technician. Merlin should have been back asap…

 

They drove to the club. Girls wanted to snatch something to eat before it all begins, but Merlin wanted to see Arthur and help him a bit, so they agreed on Merlin getting inside and girls calling him when they‘re ready so he can let them in too. Merlin got in easily – the security knew him well enough, so it wasn‘t that much of a problem.

 

 

The show was about to begin. Girls were standing in the front row, waiting to party to Arthur‘s raw punk. Merlin weren‘t there with them, but it was okay – he probably went to snatch some drink.  
Arthur was sitting in the backstage, fighting his stage fright. He took a gulp of coffin-varnish and stood up. At the same moment, Merlin appeared. „There you are, baby. What‘s wrong?“ Arthur smiled. Suddenly he seemed so vulnerable, so fragile. „I‘m nervous as fuck,“ he smiled. Merlin came closer to him. „Dude, don‘t you worry. You‘ll be amazing.“ He softly kissed blonde‘s lips. „I know you will. And,“ he whispered, caressing Arthur‘s ass, „I‘ve got something for you after.“ Arthur blushed, but Merlin poured new strength into his veins. He shook all the fright away and ran on the stage. And as soon as he saw the mob having a real fun, he just floated on the tones and sang along with the whole crowd beneath the stage. It was perfect.

 

When the other band took the helm, Arthur went to the bar, had a big shot of booze and sought Merlin in the crowd. Merl was looking for him in the backstage. Arthur came to him from behind and kissed his backbone. Merlin turned around with a smile. „Here you are“, he murmured and kissed Arthur. „I told you I have something for you. Come with me.“

Arthur followed Merlin through the club. He was surprised that Merlin leads him to the restrooms, but he didn‘t really care. Merlin was his universe and if he wants him to go to the toilet, then so be it. Merlin lead Arthur there and pushed him into the cubicle. The door didn‘t even close yet and Merlin was already kissing Arthur‘s neck, his fingertips undoing the fly of Arthur‘s trousers.

„You‘re a bit quick, sweetie,“ Arthur murmured, but didn‘t seem to mind. „I thought we‘ll get dirty when we get home.“ Merlin was going down, his hand sliding up and down over Arthur‘s crotch, feeling it swell and grow beneath his palm. „So you want me to stop?“ he whispered in a lovesick voice and bit Arthur‘s earlobe. „No,“ he groaned barely. „I want your taste.“ Merlin dropped to his knees. Arthur gasped for breath when Merlin unzipped the fly of his pants. His fingertips slipped into Merlin‘s hair. Merlin‘s tongue rode around Arthur‘s glans, his piercing caressed the lower side of blonde‘s cock and Arthur was suddenly hard and sturdy. Merlin smiled at the sight of how hopelessly his Arthur is. Then he wrapped his lips around Arthur‘s rod.

Arthur leaned back and panted as Merlin was slurping on his dick, his long tongue running from balls to the glans. Arthur kept whispering „Merlin“ and his pelvis got tense and all muscles tightened. Then – just at the moment Arthur felt he won‘t endure much longer – Merlin bit him and Arthur released everything in the single moment. He fell back towards the door and watched Merlin spit to the toilet. Then he kissed his boyfriend softly. „I love you, my Irish warlock.“ Merlin smiled and kissed Arthur back. „I love you too, my sweet English knight.“


End file.
